poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Memory Lost
This is how Thomas' Memory Lost goes in Battle of the Machine Robos. is looking for Airachnid Thomas: C'mon Airachnid. Come out, come out where ever you are. he is hit by a red energy beam Thomas: Ow! What's that? suddenly collaspes unconscious. The Groundbridge opens nearby and Ryan and Twilight come out Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Twilight. Let's go find Thomas.his Keyblade Twilight Sparkle: We don't have to, Ryan. I've already found him. Look! Ryan F-Freeman: Oh yes, that's easy. Thanks for telling me, Twilight. run up to the unconscious trainbot Ryan F-Freeman: You all right, Thomas? Twilight Sparkle: Thomas, can you hear us? wakes up and looks at Twilight Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, thank goodness. You're awake, Thomas. Thomas: looking at Twilight Who are you? Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas, it's us, Ryan F-Freeman and your girlfriend, Twilight Sparkle. Thomas: I have a girlfriend? Wow! Oh, and it's nice to meet you both. Twilight Sparkle: It's nice to meet you too. But do you remember me, Thomas? Thomas: thinks Nope. Not really. No. Ryan F-Freeman: You got to remember, Thomas. You went through the Groundbridge, then you went looking for Airachnid and then you got zapped by a red light. Remember? Thomas: thinks Nope. Doesn't ring a bell. Twilight Sparkle: Something's wrong with him. Come on, Ryan. We have to get him back to the Autobot Base. Ryan F-Freeman: Right, Twilight. I'm sure that Thomas has lost his memory. bring Thomas back to the Autobot Base and talk to Ratchet the Autobot medic Ryan F-Freeman: And then Thomas lost his memories when he got hit by a red light. Ratchet: You know, this reminds me of a race of Cybertronians called Machine Robos, who's gems have not only the ability to feed off negative energy and control people they sing to but also have the ability to drain people's memories. And that is exactly what happened to Thomas. Captain Hook: Wow, Thomas got his memory drained by these robo sirens? That's a bit sad. Mr. Smee: Ain't it a blooming hiccups shame? Kaos(Good Clone): You know, Mr. Smee, that I, Kaos, agree with you. Matau T. Monkey: Hey. Maybe we can help him get his memory back. Captain Hook: You know, Matau. That's a smart idea. Ryan F-Freeman: I agree with you, Hook. Twilight Sparkle: sighs Okay. Here goes nothing. Thomas, do you remember when you became a Train-Prime? Thomas: I have no idea what the word 'Train-Prime' means. Ryan F-Freeman: Do you remember you and Twilight having adventures together? Thomas: No and who is this Keyblade welding bandicoot? Twilight Sparkle: That's Crash Bandicoot. Coco Bandicoot: He is my brother. Ryan F-Freeman: And these are your friends, the steam team. Jessica Fairbrother: And I'm the daughter of Dylan Fairbrother and Princess Graciella. My name is Jessica Fairbrother. Thomas: I'm sorry. But I don't remember any of you. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm Ryan, Founder of Crash's Adventure Team. These are Crash's friends and those two are Captain Hook and Mr. Smee, they are two leading members of Crash's adventure guest stars called Ryan's Guardians of the Galaxy. Matau T. Monkey: My name is Matau T. Monkey. I'm the apprentice of Ryan F-Freeman. This is Master Ryan's son, Brian the Crocodile. Twilight Sparkle: I wonder if he'll ever get his memory back. Crash Bandicoot: You and me both, Twilight. Ryan F-Freeman: Let's hope so. Optimus Prime: Jetfire, any ideas? Captain Hook: C'mon, Jetfire. If only we have something like a key. Jetfire: I know a way. The only way to restore Thomas' memory is to use the Key to Vector Sigma. Ryan F-Freeman: An old Autobot legend. Jack Darby: No. It's true. I used it once to restore Optimus' memories. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow, you and two of your friends used the key to restore Optimus' memories, Jack. Rafael Esquivel: Yep. We sure did. Matau T. Monkey: Good for you, Raf. And I just formed a band called Matau and the Skylanders. Miko Nakadai: You just formed a band? Cool. I'll get my guitar. Rigby: Ok, Miko. And I'll get a trumpet and a microphone. Sir Daniel Fortesque: I'll go get the Keytar. Jetfire: The Key to Vector Sigma is located on Cybertron. Ryan F-Freeman: Right, but I'm not sure. Meg: Well, what are we waiting for let's go and get it. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right, Meg. Cody, Jessica, Brian. How you would like to go Cybertron with me, Meg and Jetfire? Brian the Crocodile: I'd be happy to, dad. Cody Fairbrother: Awesome. Jessica Fairbrother: You can count me in, Grandpa. Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan, I think you should bring the Trainbots along with you. Ryan F-Freeman: James, Gordon, Edward, Henry, Toby, we're going to Cybertron! James: Right, Ryan. But first can we sing a song? Garfield: Yes, James. Maybe we should sing You'll Play Your Part. song You'll Play Your Part starts playing Ryan F-Freeman: It isn't that I'm ungrateful~ For all the things that I've earned,~ For all the journeys I have taken, All the lessons that I have learned~ But I wonder where I'm going now~ What my role is meant to be~ I don't know how to travel~ To a future that I can't see~ I have my wings, I wear this crown~ I'm a Prince and this it true~ But it's still unclear to me~ Just what I am meant to do~ I want to have a purpose~ Wanna do all that I can~ I wanna make a contribution~ I wanna be a part of the plan~ Crash Bandicoot: Your destiny's uncertain~ And that's sometimes hard to take~ But it will become much clearer~ With every new choice you make~ Knock Out: Patience is never easy~ I understand wanting more~ I know how hard it is to wait~ To spread out your wings and soar~ Matau T. Monkey and Sir Daniel Fortesque:But you stand here for a reason~ You're gifted and you are strong~ That crown is upon your head because~ You belong~ Smokescreen: Know that your time is coming soon~ As the sun rises, so does the moon~ As love and friendship find a place in every spark~ You are a prince and you'll play your part~ Buck the Weasel: We understand you wanting more~ A chance to shine, a chance to soar~ Optimus Prime and Garfield: Soon will come the day it turns around~ Ultra Magnus: Know that your time is coming soon~ As the sun rises, so does the moon~ As love and friendship find a place in every spark~ You are a prince and you'll play your part~ Jessica Fairbrother and Cody Fairbrother: You are a prince and you'll play your part~ Ryan F-Freeman: Now that's over with, let's go! Brian the Crocodile: We better bring some food with us for the trip. Crash Bandicoot: Right, Brian. And I'm coming with you. Garfield: Got some food for you and the others, Ryan.Ryan a fridge Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Garfield. Bugs Bunny: Daffy and I are coming along with you, Ryan. Daffy Duck: Ratchet, open up the Groundbridge to Cybertron. Ratchet: Got it. the Groundbridge Bugs Bunny: Hey, Joy. How's about you, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, and Fear will go to Cybertron with us? Joy: We'd love to, Bugs. Right, guys? Anger: Right, Joy. Let's go kick some robot butt! Sadness: I hope so, Joy. Disgust: When I'm through, you guys are gonna look so good that Primus will look at himself and barf. Fear: Ok, I'm in. But I'm not sure if those bad robots are going to get me. Crash Bandicoot: Don't worry, Fear. You just have to be brave. Jessica Fairbrother: He's always scared of something. Ryan F-Freeman: You know, Jessica. I guess that's why he is called Fear for a reason. Fear: I am called that for a reason. I was created to keep people safe. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, yes. Thank you, Fear. walk through the Groundbridge and arrive on Cybertron Fear: What is this place, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: This is Cybertron, Fear. It's the Autobots home planet. Meg: It's also the home of the Decepticons. Ryan F-Freeman: That's right, Meg. Plus I think this is the same planet when the Dazzlings tried to take over. Jetfire: It is. I remember that day. Daffy Duck: You do, Jetfire? Jetfire: Yeah, Daffy. I do. Cody Fairbrother: Can you tell us about it, Jetfire? Brian the Crocodile: Yeah, Jetfire. Tell us a story. Jetfire: The Dazzlings used their singing to take over Cybertron. They controlled Autobots and Decepticons, one and all. But luckily, Primus, our creator, managed to thwart their plan. Bugs Bunny: But, how? Jetfire: He sent them back to the Equestria Girls Universe of course. Crash Bandicoot: That's the world where the Rainbooms and our friend Sci-Twi live. Jetfire: Anyways, we have to get the Key to Vector Sigma. Ryan F-Freeman: Right, Jetfire. Let's hope Airachnid won't send our enemies including Cody's rival Princess Twivine Sparkle to stop us. dozens of tiny silver balls on the wall open their big blue optics Cody Fairbrother: Awww. What are those? tiny balls then show rows of big sharp teeth Daffy Duck: Wow, I didn't know those little robots like them have such impressive teeth. Jetfire: These things aren't robots, they're Scraplets! Bugs Bunny: What are Scraplets, Jetfire? Jetfire: Scraplets are tiny silver balls with four legs and big blue optics. They also have big sharp teeth, which they use to chew on Transformers. They go for the juicy bits first, until nothing is left of a Transformer, not even it's optics. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, it's a good thing that Meg, Jessica, Cody, Daffy, Bugs, Joy and her friends aren't made of metal. Joy: But neither are you, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: You know, Joy. I'm a cyborg and my head is still human. Brian the Crocodile: And I'm part Toon and part Animatronic. Disgust: the Scraplets coming Look out! Ryan F-Freeman: I think we should RUN!!!! start running and the Scraplets chase them the This Day Aria song starts playing Airachnid: This day is going to be perfect~ Bertram T. Monkey: The kind of day of which we've dream since we were small~ Evil Ryan: Everyone will gather round~ Twivine Sparkle: Say we're the best in this town~ Evil Anna: What they don't know is that we have fooled them all~ Brian the Crocodile: This day was going to be perfect~ Arcee: The kind of day of which we dreamt since we were small~ Crash Bandicoot: But instead of Thomas remembering us~ Twilight Sparkle: Not even remembering me~ Ryan F-Freeman: And even now, he doesn't remember me at all~ Airachnid: We could care less about distress~ Evil Ryan: I wouldn't play the Portal games for the cake~ Evil Anna: Plans. Well, we'll be lying when we say~ Airachnid: That through any kind of weather~ Bertram T. Monkey: The past and present will be together~ Evil Ryan: The truth is we don't care for them at all~ Evil Anna: No, we do not love the moon~ Twivine Sparkle: In our hearts, there is no room~ Diesel 10: But we still want them to be all ours~ Ryan F-Freeman: Must find the key before the villains do~ Twilight Sparkle: And save the day~ Meg Griffin: Hope, we'll be lying if we say~ Joy: That we don't fear that we may lose him~ Cody Fairbrother: To the Con leader who wants to use him~ Sadness: Not to care for~ Matau T. Monkey: Or love him instead~ Disgust: For we oh so love the moon~ Jetfire: Of our love, he does consume~ Jessica Fairbrother: Oh, OpThomas Prime, we'll soon be by your side~ The Machine Robos: Finally, the moment has arrived~ Airachnid: For us to take the show tonight~ Twilight Sparkle: Oh, the rescue we will not make~ Crash Bandicoot: Thomas will be recruited to a fake~ Sadness: And the universe will be~ Bertram T. Monkey, Evil Anna, Dr. Neo Cortex and Kaos: ...ours, all ours. evilly Twilight Sparkle: We're never going to save him. Captain Hook: Don't worry, Twilight. Ryan and the other will be back with the key. to Princess Anna Right, Anna? Anna: Right. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: You know, Anna. Like your sister Elsa, Ryan have these ice and snow powers. Anna: Maybe he can use them to freeze the Scraplets. They are like Transformers. They freeze when they touch something cold. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Good point. Let's hope that Ryan and his friends won't run into the villains, Evil Anna or even worse, Evil Elsa. Anna: I hope not. The Mad Doctor: Me too. Ratchet: We do not know what might become of Thomas after they do this. Captain Hook: Megatron might recruit Thomas to work for the Decepticons. Rainbow Dash: Or maybe, Chrysalis will turn him into a changeling. Matau T. Monkey: Or get hypnotized by the Dazzlings, like my Master Ryan. Optimus Prime: We do not know what will happen. But as long as Thomas remains here, he will be safe. Matau T. Monkey: You're right, Optimus. Maybe my band and I need to practice making music. Optimus Prime: Good thinking, Matau. Why not perform the song Better Than Ever? Matau T. Monkey: Ok, Optimus. Skylynx: A one, a two, a one, two, three, four! Jetstorm: There was a time we were apart but that's behind us now~ Mordecai: But that's behind us now~ Rigby: See how we've made a brand new start~ Slipstream: And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh~ Ratchet: Now when you walk these halls you feel it everywhere~ Sir Daniel Fortesque: Yeah, we're the Autobots forever, ah-oh, yeah~ James: We are all together! Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!~ Predaking: Now it's better than ever, Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh ~ Bumblebee: You can feel it, we are back~ Garfield: You can feel it~ Arcee: And I'm so glad that we're better, better than ever~ Darksteel: Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh yeah, we're better than ever~ Sideswipe: Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh yeah, we're better than ever~ Kaos(Good Clone): Bravo! I liked it. Optimus: Wait, the song's not over yet! Edward: Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh!~ Matau T. Monkey and the Mad Doctor: There was a time we couldn't see Past the differences~ Ratchet: That separated you and me and it left us on our own~ Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Anna: But now you walk these halls~ Drift: And friends are everywhere~ Crosshairs: Yeah, we're the Autobots forever, ah-oh, yeah~ Jetstorm and Captain Hook: We are all together! Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!~ Slipstream: Now it's better than ever! Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!~ Jazz: Now that we are back on track~ Bender: Yes, I'm so glad that we're better~ Optimus: Better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh!~ Garfield and Predaking: Oh yeah, we're better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Grimlock: Oh yeah, we're better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Matau and the Skylanders: Oh yeah, we're better than ever~ Bumblebee: Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh!~ The Mad Doctor and Discord: Oh yeah, we're better than ever~ Jetstorm: Yeah. Rock and roll. Slipstream: Most carefully sung. Kaos(Good Clone): Very well done. I liked it very much. Fixit: I liked it too. Maybe we should make a Mini-Con version of it. Matau T. Monkey: If we have the time, Fixit, I suppose we could do that. Fixit: Oh. Okay. Garfield: Ratchet, Where are Airachnid and her friends at? Ratchet: Right now, they're near a crowd of people. Matau T. Monkey: In what place? Ratchet: Near a forest. Wreck-it Ralph: What name of the place where the forest is at? Ratchet: Ponyville Stage. Matau T. Monkey: gasp That's in Equestria! Arcee: We'd better get going! Open the Groundbridge, Ratchet. Ratchet: Right away. so leads Matau and the Skylanders through the groundbridge Twilight Sparkle: I hope they hurry and get the key. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: I agree with you, Twilight. Ratchet: Shall I tell the story about how Optimus and Megatron never used to be enemies while we're waiting? Anna: Good idea, Ratchet. James: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Optimus was a Con? Captain Hook: No, James. Optimus is not a Con. James: I didn't say "is". I said "was". Captain Hook: Oh, Yeah. Optimus was not a Con. Thanks, James. Rainbow Dash: Megatron was a bot. Mr. Smee: Yes, Rainbow Dash. I think he might got a gladiator name. Ratchet: During Cybertron's golden ages, Optimus was once known as Orion Pax. Pinkie Pie: Optimus was Orion Pax? Ratchet: Yes, Pinkie. And when he worked at the Iacon Hall of Records, he met Megatronus, a gladiator named after one of the Primes. The Mad Doctor: Megatron was Megatronus? Ratchet: Yes. And they were good friends. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: That's nice. Matau and Ryan are good friends too. Ratchet: But that was until Megatronus shortened his name and demanded to made the next prime. Anna: Megatronus shortened his name? That's why he's called Megatron. Ratchet: Exactly, Anna. The Mad Doctor: So, what did he do, Ratchet? Ratchet: Well, after Orion Pax was chosen, Megatron started the Transformer War. Rainbow Dash: Megatron started a war? That's awesome! Ratchet: Exactly. Anna: Do Megatron got followers with him? Ratchet: Yes. And together, they terrorized Cybertron. Fluttershy: Wow, what name did Megatron give to his team of followers? Ratchet: The Decepticons. Fluttershy: Oh my. I don't think that a nice name for Megatron's group. Ratchet: Sorry. But it was what Megatron chose. Jetstorm: And what about Orion Pax, Ratchet? Ratchet: Well, he went to Primus, got the Matrix, became Optimus Prime, has been fighting Megatron endlessly and that's about it. Slipsteam: Wow, nice story. Ratchet: I know. Anna: So, now. Optimus is the leader of the Autobots? Ratchet: Yes. And he always has been. Optimus Prime: You're right, Ratchet. Scootaloo: Wow, even that story would give me nightmares? Applejack: I don't think so, Scootaloo. Do you like the story, Snowdrop? Snowdrop: Yes. Ari: I knew that back when I was at Super Wing School. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: You do, Ari? Ari: Yeah. I was taught about it in History of Cybertron class. flashback occurs Super Wing School Teacher: Okay, class. Today, we will learning about the Cybertronian War. is sitting in a desk like the other students Ari: her hand up Super Wing School Teacher: Yes, Ari? Ari: I read about this in a book. Optimus Prime used to known as Orion Pax, a clerk working at the Iacon Hall of Records. Super Wing School Teacher: That's right, Ari. Ari: Also, Megatron used to be known as Megatronus, a gladiator. Super Wing School Teacher: Very well done, Ari. Ari: But when Orion was chosen as Prime, Megatronus became who he is now and began the Transformer War. Super Wing School Teacher: Excellent answer, Ari. Ari: And my hero, Ultra Magnus, rescued me once. Super Wing School Teacher: He did? That's brave of him. Ari: I know. sadly How I wish he was still here. Ultra Magnus: Well, I think you might be right. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan